Le Prisonnier de Morgul
by Rian Steelsheen
Summary: Réponse au défi 31 du Poney Fringant sur le "pairing insolite". Des liens sont créés, des baisers glacés échangés, et un homme sera marqué à tout jamais !


**Le Prisonnier de Morgul**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je ne voudrais pas non plus rejeter la responsabilité de cette histoire sur Tolkien ^^'

Note : Défi du Poney et ma troisième fic ! Avec un peu de chance, le prof aimait trop l'Angleterre et son fantôme ne la quittera pas pour venir me hanter. Contenu assez glauque, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

Merci à Elro pour le beta-reading ^^

* * *

><p><em>La pluie, le sang. Des visages flous, déformés par la haine. Des cadavres à ses pieds, de plus en plus. Une odeur de mort. La pluie qui l'empêche de voir le champ de bataille distinctement. La sueur sous sa tunique et sa côte de mailles. La brume. Ses bottes qui glissent sur le sol. Du bruit : le choc du métal sur du métal, les flèches qui volent et percent la chair, des cris de peur, de rage et de douleur. <em>

Denethor fils d'Ecthelion, Capitaine du Gondor, est allongé sur un sol froid et dur, les yeux fermés. Chaque centimètre cube de son corps le fait souffrir. L'effort à fournir pour ouvrir les paupières est au-dessus de ses forces.

_L'Ennemi qui s'approche. À gauche, ou à droite ? L'eau coule sur ses yeux. il ne sait plus, il frappe de son épée dans toutes les directions, au hasard. Où sont ses hommes ? Morts ? _

Une grimace se forme sur son visage sous l'effet de la douleur et des images qui lui envahissent l'esprit. Son esprit est lourd, comme envahi par un brouillard épais et compact. Impossible de penser, réfléchir.

_La boue qui lui arrive jusqu'aux tibias. Ses jambes lourdes, ses muscles fatigués. Combien de temps, déjà, que la bataille a commencé ? Le froid. Des yeux à travers le rideau de pluie de plus en plus épais. Des yeux ici et là, partout, qui le fixent, se rapprochent, une forme sombre et floue. Ennemis ? Alliés ? L'eau coule sur son visage, étonnamment chaude. _

Soudain il entend des bruits de pas, proches. Son corps meurtri n'arrive pas à bouger. Il est blessé, en plusieurs endroits. Des personnes se tiennent au-dessus de lui. Une odeur pestilentielle pénètre ses narines. Elles communiquent, en une autre langue. Leurs voix sont dures, bourrues, brusques et extrêmement déplaisantes. Il ne peut déchiffrer le sens de leurs paroles.

_Le liquide chaud qui coule sur son visage l'aveugle. Il lève la main pour s'essuyer. Quand il la regarde de nouveau, elle est pourpre. Pas de l'eau, mais du sang. Il cligne des paupières, encore et encore pour mieux y voir. Il agite son épée. Le brouillard pas naturel. Le froid. _

Il sent des mains se saisir de son corps sans douceur. Il n'a pas la force de se débattre ou de se poser des questions. On le soulève et on l'emporte. Lui est aux limites de sa conscience. Il retourne dans l'oubli.

_Le froid. Le sang sur ses yeux. Ses pieds qui trébuchent. Un choc brutal sur l'arrière de son crâne. Le champ de bataille qui se tord, tourne. Puis le noir._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Il est Denethor, Capitaine de la Tour Sombre au service du Grand Œil. Il vit à Minas Morgul, sous les ordres directs du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, chef des Nazgûl et Général de toutes les armées du Mordor.

Ils sont en guerre. Les hommes du Gondor, vermines renégates, se rebellent contre le Roi légitime de la Terre du Milieu et son maître vénéré. Ils gardent le passage du fleuve et l'accès à l'ouest de la Terre du Milieu. C'est contre eux que, des mois auparavant, il a mené un dur combat en Ithilien durant lequel il a souffert de nombreuses blessures graves et un traumatisme crânien qui lui valu une perte provisoire de la mémoire. Mais tout va bien maintenant : il est guéri. Il est pourtant encore assailli de migraines et son esprit lui semble terriblement embrumé par moments.

Sa mission est de détruire le Gondor. À Minas Morgul, son efficacité lui a valu la place de second au seul Roi-Sorcier. Il a déjà mené plusieurs opérations couronnées de succès contre ses ennemis. Denethor semble avoir un don pour prévoir à l'avance chaque mouvement de l'adversaire, comme s'il peut lire toutes leurs pensées avant même qu'ils n'agissent, comme s'il les connait déjà.

Ce n'est pas un maigre accomplissement : le capitaine du Gondor, un certain Thorongil - sauvage, intelligent et sans pitié - n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Denethor ne l'a jamais combattu face à face (même s'il le désire ardemment) : il a mené toutes ses opérations jusqu'à maintenant en commandant de l'arrière, en sécurité relative et un masque sur le visage. Ce fut l'un des premiers commandements qu'il reçut de la part du chef : _ne jamais se montrer à découvert, ne jamais entrer en contact avec l'ennemi, tuer tous les prisonniers immédiatement sans exception_. La raison, dit-il, est que le mystère provoque la naissance de rumeurs et légendes, et puis la peur.

Denethor obéit. Pourquoi n'obéirait-il pas ? Après tout, qui en savait plus que le Roi sur la terreur ? Personne. C'est ainsi que les Gondorrim ne savent rien de l'identité du nouveau jeune capitaine de Mordor, même s'ils ont déjà appris à le craindre.

Le Roi l'a pris en charge lui-même après son accident – un grand honneur ! Il a suivi son bon rétablissement de près, lui a ré-enseigné tout ce qu'il avait oublié sur le fonctionnement de l'armée et Minas Morgul. Il s'est proposé d'être son partenaire pour ses entraînements au combat et il lui a enseigné de nombreuses techniques aussi puissantes que cruelles. Denethor est un bon escrimeur, un bon lutteur, mais il sait qu'il n'atteindra jamais son niveau. Une vie humaine n'est pas suffisante, un corps humain non plus.

Car bien sûr le Roi n'est pas humain quoi qu'il le fût il y a longtemps. Une Ombre glacée, un fantôme coincé entre deux mondes - celui des morts et celui des vivants. Denethor est un bon observateur : analyser le comportement de ses pairs, voir dans leur esprit, découvrir leurs secrets lui assurent un pouvoir jouissif sur eux, les rends prévisibles et donc contrôlables. Le Roi-sorcier d'Angmar est cependant plus difficile à lire, et le défi ne fait qu'accentuer la soif de savoir de Denethor.

Sa curiosité, depuis quelques semaines, est devenue inébranlable, incontrôlable. Il veut tout savoir de lui, tout comprendre. Après tout il est si spécial : huit autres comme lui, pas un de plus. D'où vient-il ? Qui a-t-il été autrefois ? Quel a été son nom ?

Peut-être cette curiosité était-elle la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas réagi, ne l'a pas repoussé, lorsque, il y a quelques semaines, le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar lui a volé son premier baiser.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa conscience. Une autre volonté. Denethor s'en est rendu compte pour la première fois après le premier baiser échangé avec le Roi.

Après tout, il a toujours eu un contrôle total sur son corps et son esprit. Il est inévitable qu'il se rende compte lorsqu'il n'a plus ce contrôle.

Il remarque que ses pensées se brouillent parfois dès qu'il va trop loin sur certains sujets. Il remarque que parfois certaines émotions lui sont interdites.

Il ne sait pas comment s'en débarrasser cependant, et quand il en parle à son amant, il lui répond de ne pas s'en faire : c'est normal et ça lui est déjà arrivé avant, même s'il ne s'en souvient plus. "Laisse faire et ça passera. Ne lutte pas contre ou ça empirera". Denethor le croit.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Y'a t-il vraiment de l'amour ? Denethor se le demande parfois. Il en doute, même si l'autre dans son esprit aimerait le convaincre du contraire. Il sait qu'il ne ressent pas d'affection véritable pour lui, car il sait qu'il ne ressentirait rien si jamais ils venaient à être séparés. Surement, s'il l'aime, il ressentirait de la tristesse chaque fois qu'il est loin de lui ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et pourtant il le fascine. Ses yeux, deux joyaux lumineux dissimilés sous une cape plus noire que la nuit. Sa voix d'outre-tombe, indescriptible, puissante, avec ce timbre spécial qui la rendrait presque irréelle. Sa froideur : sa seule présence suffit à vous glacer les os. Comme tout chez lui est si froid, et pourtant si plein de passion !

Un feu de l'au-delà brûle en lui. Son corps même semble fait de flammes de glace. Puissantes, mortelles, elles brûlent tout autour de lui, détruisant non pas la matière mais les âmes. Nues et sans protection, celles-ci doivent souffrir les pires tourments sur leur bûcher spirituel avant d'être complètement consumées. Le "Souffle Noir" ils appellent ça.

Denethor, s'il tend l'oreille, a presque l'impression de pouvoir les entendre, ces âmes torturées des condamnés. Leurs voix semblent résonner dans sa conscience, leurs cris d'appel à l'aide de plus en plus désespérés et déchirés au fur et à mesure que leur esprit est réduit en cendre. Leur souffrance intérieure est presque visible sur leur visage mourant, dans leur regard vague et douloureux, dans leurs gémissements pathétiques et suppliants. Les prisonniers du gel ténébreux des Nazgûl.

Tel est le sort réservé aux ennemis capturés et aux esclaves et soldats humains désobéissants. Les orcs, on les donne simplement à manger aux Trolls, aux bêtes, ou à Arachné.

Souvent Denethor sent ses entrailles se tordre et quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable lui remonter dans la gorge. Pitié ? Dégoût ? Culpabilité ? Ou juste mépris ? Il ne sait pas, mais cela n'a aucune importance car l'autre dans son esprit intervient toujours rapidement à ces moments-là et la sensation ne dure jamais longtemps.

Son amant par contre ne semble pas avoir ce problème. Non, lui, les gémissements, la souffrance, le désespoir, tout cela lui fait plaisir. Il en rit. Denethor est intrigué : le Roi est complètement détaché du vivant, plus aucun lien ne le relit plus à personne (excepté, bien sûr, leur Maître à tous). Il est libre, délivré de ses émotions, et en même temps il n'est plus qu'un prisonnier solitaire dans ce monde, enchaîné dans sa solitude par sa vie éternelle.

Est-il heureux ? Peut-il vraiment encore éprouver de la joie ? Il rit, mais de joie ? N'ayant plus de vrai visage il est impossible de savoir qu'elle expression il arbore. Denethor ne croit pas qu'il y verrait un sourire s'il pouvait y voir.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que son amant est venu à lui, la première fois. Peut-être est-il à la recherche d'une échappatoire, un chemin hors de sa prison de solitude glacée vers la réalité et la chaleur. Peut-être a-t-il oublié ce que c'est que jouir, ce que c'est que vivre, et qu'il est curieux.

En tout cas, quoique ce soit qui l'ait amené à lui, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Denethor ne se fait pas d'illusions.

Et le Seigneur ténébreux, qu'en pense-t-il ? Il est au courant bien sûr. Il s'en fiche probablement, ou alors peut-être considère-t-il Denethor comme juste une expérience ?

Ils ne vont jamais trop loin. De simples embrassades, c'est tous ce qu'ils ont échangés : plus le tuerait. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup car, si leurs baisers sont brefs, ils sont intenses. Avez-vous déjà embrassé un homme au visage invisible ? Avez-vous déjà senti des flammes glacées pénétrer votre bouche par vos lèvres givrées et s'enrouler autour de votre langue ? Avez-vous déjà embrassé la mort même ? Si non, alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. L'excitation, le danger, l'adrénaline. Le Roi doit se contenir pour ne pas l'empoisonner ; une seconde de plus et il serait trop grièvement atteint du souffle noir pour être sauvé.

Il n'y a pas d'amour mais il y a de la passion, peut-être même bien aussi de la part de celui qui aurait dû être mort.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

L'anneau d'argent luit sur sa paume au gant noir. "Un cadeau du maître pour nous", dit-il. Denethor ne peut pas résister à cette voix et il n'a aucune raison d'essayer. Alors il le prend et le met à son doigt.

La sensation est étrange, indescriptible. Il se sent comme si son esprit est arraché de son corps, il se sent nu. Il voit le monde comme à travers une vitre, comme s'il n'y est pas vraiment. Pour la première fois, il le voit lui, car lui aussi est de l'autre côté de la vitre. 'Il est plutôt beau' pense-t-il.

Il n'a pas le temps de penser plus, car son amant s'est déjà précipité sur lui. Cette fois n'est pas comme les autres fois, cette fois leur baiser lui semble plus réel. Cette fois il n'est plus aussi froid.

Denethor se retrouve par terre, le Roi au-dessus de lui. Et soudain, Denethor remarque l'absence de l'autre dans son esprit. Ses pensées sont plus claires qu'elles ne l'ont été depuis… il ne sait plus.

Son amant devient de plus en plus agité et impatient. Une lueur brille dans son regard. Denethor se laisse faire.

Et le Roi s'empare de lui. Mais Denethor ne jouit pas : soudain, des images virevoltent dans son esprit. Des images et un nom : Finduilas.

_Une main douce qui lui caresse la joue. Des yeux gris rieurs et étoilés. Des lèvres douces. Une femme qui danse pieds nus sur la plage, vêtue d'une fine robe blanche, ses cheveux noirs lâchés dansant autour d'elle avec elle. Son rire joyeux qui résonne dans l'air frais du soir._

Le Roi s'arrête. Il remarque enfin que quelque chose ne va pas chez son partenaire. "Tout va bien Denethor ?". Sa voix à lui était toujours dure, son rire jamais gai. Il ne répond pas.

_Ses mains dans les siennes. Elle le regarde pleine d'espoir. Ils sont seuls sur une barque, perdus aux larges. Des rires sont échangés, des cris de joie, des espoirs et des sentiments. Des baisers, doux, chauds, brûlant. Bons. Des promesses, et seuls la mer et le ciel en sont témoins._

Il ne dit toujours rien. Alors le Roi lui enlève l'anneau et il est de retour dans son corps, son monde. Mais il n'est plus le même que tout à l'heure.

_Je t'aime Fin'. _

L'autre dans son esprit est de retour. Mais cette fois Denethor ne laisse pas faire. Cette fois Denethor lutte de toutes ses forces et une vague de souvenirs lui revient.

_Une cité blanche et un arbre blanc. Une femme, la même, avec un ventre rond. Radieuse._

Il regarde le Roi et lui sourit. "Désolé. Je n'ai pas tenu le coup. Un choc !" "Aucune importance". Denethor prend congé de lui. Le moment où il disparaît de son champ de vision, il commence à courir silencieusement.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

C'est Thorongil qui l'a sauvé. Son évasion ne s'est pas déroulée aussi aisément qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il était surveillé : il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il est blessé, fatigué d'avoir couru aussi loin aussi vite en étant en un si mauvais état. Et dégoûté. Dégoûté de lui même jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Le souvenir le hante.

Son rival l'a trouvé échoué sur la rive ouest de l'Anduin et a immédiatement appelé des secours. "Seigneur Denethor ? C'est bien vous ?" a-t-il demandé avec une expression de stupéfaction totale sur le visage. "Qui d'autre ?" Denethor n'est pas d'humeur à être indulgent avec quiconque, surtout avec lui. "Nous vous avons tous cru perdu seigneur…"

Denethor se demande si Thorongil est déçu de le voir revenu sain et sauf. Sauf, sain ou pas. Quoiqu'il en soit Denethor ne lui pardonnera jamais, _jamais_, de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

"Que vous est-il arrivé ?"

"Je ne me souviens plus. C'est flou."

C'est la réponse qu'il donnera à tous ceux qui poseront la question.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Il est Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, Capitaine Général des armées du Gondor et héritier de l'Intendant du Royaume. Il a une femme et il l'aime. Il est père et il aime ses fils.

Cependant depuis l'incident d'il y a des années, lorsqu'il a disparu pendant un an, il est constamment froid et une ombre plane sur lui. Hanté par des baisers avec la mort, il rêve la nuit. Il a du mal à être affectueux même avec sa femme. Il est de marbre.

* * *

><p>Toujours là ? Et votre dernier repas est toujours à l'intérieur ? Cool !<p>

Pour ceux que ça intéresse l'idée du couple ne vient pas (vraiment) de moi, mais d'un jeu bizarre sur des pairings que j'ai fait il y a un moment. J'y ai repensé, forcément, quand "pairing insolite" est tombé. Je n'ai même pas voter pour ce sujet d'ailleurs ! Donc je suis toujours une petite fille innocente... :)


End file.
